My Betrothed
by Edwardlover95
Summary: Bella is a young girl who was just betrothed to Jacob Black. At first it was fine, but then Bella saw a bronzed haired boy. Jacob got mad and became abusive. What will happen. Co written with Boo-my-whistling-monkey. R&R!


**HEYYYY this is a a story of love, passion,and the love that you can't have. Its is co written with Boo-my-whistling-monkey!!! I really hope you like it. **

**ENJOY!!**

I love reading. I get lost in my own world sometimes. A world of love and passion. Like _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. _Two lovers torn by their parents hate. It is fascinating. But here in London in the year 1885 women are not welcomed to read. I never cared. Reading was my escape from the world around me. From what is outside. I loved just reading and feeling that I could do anything even though I am a woman.

"Isabella!" my mother called from the living room.

"Yes, mother," I said running in.

"Mr. Black will be here soon. Now get ready." My mother was like me once. She loved to read and explore the world too. Then she got married and sucked into the world of a high society woman. And as for Mr. Black, he was the wealthiest man in London. He was about my age and we met once before. He was tall and very tan looking. He had long black hair and always stood as if had something up his butt. It made me laugh just thinking about it.

I ran into my room to fix my hair and be the good daughter, but all I really wanted to do was scream. I hated being treated like this. The only person that understood that was my best friend, Alice.. She hated this as much as I did. Oh how I wish she was here now.

When I was done "fixing" my hair, I ran down stairs to the living room. "Isabella, be a dear and get things set up." My mother was making sure things were ready. She didn't want anything to go wrong. She wasn't even calling on one of our many maid servants to do this for her. But why? I did not understand why we would do this. Yes, he is rich, but I still didn't get why."

"Yes, mother." I fluffed the pillows and I made sure everything was in its place. The doorbell rang moments latter. My mother ran to the door. She alway told me it was improper for women to run. Odd. She calmed herself down and pulled the door open.

"Ah, Mr. Black," my mother said with a huge smile. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan. What a lovely home you have," the mans voice was a little low, but had that child like quality to it. Mr. Black turned the around and faced me. I put on my best fake smile and prepared of what was about to unfold. "And what a beautiful daughter you have. But of course I already knew that." He smiled widely, took my hand, and kissed it. "How are you Isabella?"

"I am fine, thank you. Would you like to sit, Mr. Black?" I asked, once again ALL fake.

"Why yes, I would, thank you." he sat down on the couch while I got him some tea.

"Tea, sir?"

"Oh, no thank you. I would like to get straight to it." I was confused now. Straight to it? Straight to what? I sat in the chair a cross from him. He looked around the room as if looking for something. "Where is Mr. Swan?"

Suddenly the door opened and my father appeared. My dad was a little tall and had the same brown eyes as me. Everyone said I looked just like him. My father saw Mr. Black and had a huge smile on his face. What is going on?! "Mr. Black! It is so nice to see you again!" Father was overjoyed. Wait did he say again? When have they met?

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Mr. Swan. Please, sit I do not wish to take up your time."

"Nonsense, it is absured to think you would be taking up my time." Father sat next to Mr. Black "But what is this about. Your letter said it was urgent."

"Well, Mr. Swan, with your blessing I would like to have your daughters hand in marriage." My heart stopped. This man wanted to marry me!? How? Why? "I know it is sudden, but I became attracted to your daughter the moment I first saw her."

I looked around to see my mothers face. She was beaming. No wonder why she wanted everything to be perfect, she knew! My father was smiling as well. He loved Mr. Black. "Well this is a surprise. A good one at that. Right, Isabella?" he said, it obviously wasn't a question open for argument.

I nodded my head, not able to speak.

Mr. Black could see that I was nervous. He came over and put my face in his hands, "Isabella, I know that now you can not see how this can work, but I promise you that I will. It will take time to love me, but I know that you can." He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. I heard my mother gasp, one of those soft, lady like gasps that could only be performed by a high society woman. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I looked at my mother and fathers face. They looked so... happy. In my mind, when I was little, I remember dreaming of my knight and shinning armor. It looks like I will not be getting that. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes, I will marry you, Mr. Black." He smiled and put the ring on my left hand.

My father laughed loudly and my mother looked a little teary eyed. "Looks like I have a son-in-law!" my father hugged Mr. Black and patted him on the back.

He did not stay long after. I got his coat and hat and put it on him. He turned around to meet my eyes, "Isabella?"

"Yes, Mr. Black," I said in a soft voice.

"Please call me Jacob." And with that he left.

I watched him leave to his carriage and realized that the next time I saw him would be the third time we met, and would be married. Ugh, could my life get any worse? I wanted to run upstairs and cry myslef to sleep, but as a high society woman, I was not permitted to do that, I must stay and stand strong until I was alone.

"Isabella, close the door, you'll catch your death in this weather." My father called from the living room.

"Yes, father, I'll be right with you." I sighed as I closed the door to the sunny outdoor world. I'd catch my death in this house is what would happen. Oh, how I wished I could send message to Alice for her to join me. Then it hit me.

"Angela, will you come here." I whispered to my favourite maid who was standing just inside the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, Bella?" She was the only one, well other than Alice, who would call me by that. "What would you like?"

"A little mischeif." She smiled, of course she would know that's what I wanted, even though it could be risky to her. It's worth my job to see you have a good time, is what she would say. "I need you to get Alice for me, tell her I have urgent news and it would be a pity if she had to miss what I'm saying for I may not make it that longer."

"Would you like a severe sickness thrown in too?"

"It would be perfect. Thank You Angela."

"Anything to get me out of here, anything else you need?"

"No thank you."

"Then I shall be swift." As she hurried out the door I regained my composture and walked to my father and mother who were waiting in the living room.

"Yes father?"

"Your mother and I would just like you to know that you an Mr. Jacob Black will be married a week from today."

"Father, isn't this a little sudden. Aren't there plans to be made, I'm sure Mr. Bla-- Jacob will have many guests he wishes to invite."

"Don't worry all the plans have been taken care of."

"But how? I don't mean to seem rude father, but how could the plans have been made so suddenly?"

"Isabella, it is out of character for a woman to ask such a question, however, as today has been surprising and wonderfull for you , I will forgive the question as you being wonderfully delirious. As answer to your question, you and Mr. Black, as you know you are now to call Jacob since his remarkable request, were indeed betrothed at birth. Your mother and I only thought it fair that we give you an option on how you would like to do this wedding. And of course, being the gentlemen he is, Mr. Black also felt that the question was needed to make it feel more official. Now you have a lot of information to process, I am aware, however, that there is something you and your mother will have to discuss. So I will retire to my work and leave you here.' With that he left.

My head was spinning. Betrothed at birth? How could that be, it wasn't fair! I never had an option! He didn't love me when he first saw me as he mentioned! I was tempted to burst into hysterics but wasn't up for the lecture that would come with that. No, I would stay strong and voice my opinions to Alice.

"Isabella, answer me!"

"I'm sorry mother, my mind wandered for a moment."

"Yes, as it always is now a days! You must keep yourself together and composed. The slightest infraction could be the end of your social life, and mine." Wow, that so could have been a touching mother moment, until she added that part about herself on there. Me and mother used to get along great! Until she decided I was old enough to know how to act like a lady. Now touching moments were few and far between.

"I am sorry mother, I will take better care in the future to remember my place in society. I was just overwhelmed in the moment." Well, at least the last part was true.

"Your infraction will be forgiven this time, however, now to the ,matters at hand, your wedding gown. Everything else has been accounted for and is ready."

"Even my maid of honor."

"Yes." Well, crap, there goes my plans!! I thought having a wedding could be fun, but now, without my own options how can i even--

"I thought Alice would be the perfect lady to fit that description." Mother interupted my thoughts. Wait did she say Alice.. YES, forget the earlier comment, this might turn out ok.

"Thank you mother, she is who I would have chosen as well."

"Finally, you are truly understanding your responsibilities, Isabella. Not only is Alice a woman of high class she just seemed to fit the job. I contacted her mother this morning and she was due to tell Alice after dinner."

"Mother, would you mind if I told Alice."

"I don't see any reason why you couldn't, if she miracuously shows up before her mother tells her. Now to the important matter, your dress."

Without any more words mother found a gossamer bag in the corner of the room. The bag alone was beautiful, with jewls and, wait.... It was made of silk. I would have been content to wear the bag to my wedding. It was...

"I'm speechless mother. I couldn't have asked for a better gown to wear."

"I'm glad you see it that way, now you may retire to your room. I must find your father to share your enthusiasm."

I simply nodded and rushed out of the room as quickly as would seem lady like. As soon as I got to my room I cried. Cried from happieness, frustration, anger, confusion, all my emotions seemed to pour out of me. I vaguely hear Alice sit on the bed beside me. I made a mental descion to stay strong. I sat up, and started telling Alice my story.

**Thats the story. We will try to update as soon as we can! I really hope you liked it! REVIEW!!**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
